


Collection of Destiel Fics

by celestialcastiel (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Body Paint, Bottom!Cas, Destiel - Freeform, Ficlets, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Smut, Whining, cursing, doing the do, top!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/celestialcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel fics that have been written based on prompts I have received. Each prompt will be the title of the chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “If you die, I’m going to kill you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to submit fic requests to my tumblr: mishasbootyjams.tumblr.com
> 
> It would be greatly appreciated!

“Dean, what are you doing?” Cas sat up in bed, watching his boyfriend look through his dresser. He ran a hand through his hair, growing impatient waiting for Dean’s response, “Dean!”

“What?” Dean spun around, he was still in his underwear from the night before and he had some clothes in his hands. 

“What are you doing?” Cas narrowed his eyes. 

“Looking for my gun, I don’t remember where I put it and-” 

“Your gun is in the closet. Why do you need it anyways? You promised you would stay home with me, today, and help me clean up the apartment. Whenever Sam comes over and brings that girlfriend of his, the place gets trashed.” Cas wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. 

“I know, I know, but he called-” 

“He’s able to handle these things on his own. You know that last time we had a party, you dipped out early and left me to clean?” 

“Cas- I’m sorry… But he said it’s an emergency. Some new developments on a case. C’mon baby, you know that I’ll help you when I get home.” Dean crawled up onto the bed and began to kiss Cas’ face. 

Cas tried to stand his ground and fight back a smile, “Dean, you won’t be home until later and- ah!” He giggled as Dean began to kiss down the side of his face and onto his neck, “S-Stop it.” he laughed, falling back on the bed as Dean crawled on top of him. 

Dean moved to kiss his lips and Cas wound his hands in his hair. Cas broke the kiss for a moment, “Sure, you have time to kiss me but when it comes to cleaning our apartment, it’s an ‘emergency’.” 

Dean winked at him and bent down again to kiss him some more. Cas squirmed underneath him. When it was confirmed that Dean wouldn’t be moving anytime soon, Cas gave in and pulled him close, “You’re an asshole, you know that?” 

“But you love it.” Dean growled. He began sucking softly on his boyfriend’s neck as Cas groaned underneath him. 

“Uh, ah.” Cas moaned, “If you keep doing th-that. I will not let you leave.” 

His eyes fluttered open. Dean kissed him again and sat up, “Stay in bed today. You can watch Netflix on my laptop and take it easy. Forget the mess and I’ll do it when I get home, sweetheart.” 

Cas looked up at him and bit his lip, “Ugh, fine. Give me the laptop then.” 

Dean crawled off of him and stood up in search of his pants. He handed Cas the laptop. Cas jumped up off of the bed and kissed Dean’s cheek and handed him his shirt. 

“Gun?” 

Cas grinned, “Closet remember?” 

Dean gave him a kiss. Just as he was about to leave, Cas called out to him, “If you die, I’m going to kill you!” 

Dean laughed, “I love you too.” And he left the apartment.


	2. "The paint is supposed to go where?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off an episode of 'The Big Bang Theory'
> 
> Dean and Cas try body paints on a canvas.

“The paint’s supposed to go WHERE?” Dean demanded, looking at Cas with shock on his face. 

“On your body, Dean. And then when we have sex-” 

“Yeah, yeah. I got that part. Sonofabitch. But why do I have to cover my body, my cock, in paint? Is that safe? To go in your body?” 

Cas grinned as he began to unbutton his shirt, “Yes, Dean. Look at the box. It’s perfectly safe.” 

“Are we supposed to lay this canvas out on the floor? Because I get rug burn on my knees whenever we fuck on the carpet…” 

Cas almost choked, “You get rug burn? Do you realize what my back looks like after it’s been rubbing the carpet for ten minutes?” 

Dean smirked, “I know, baby, And it looks so good on you.” 

“Yeah, well, it hurts like a bitch. But I think, if we’re careful we can lay it on the bed. Or maybe, since you like to be rough, we should strip the bed and put the canvas down on the mattress? Because so help me if you get my new sheets covered in paint.” Cas stepped out of his pants and discarded them in a pile with his shirt. 

Cas moved over the bed and pulled off the comforter and sheets. As Dean undressed, he spread the canvas over the bed and opened up the paint bottles. 

“Have some pink, babe.” Cas squirted some at Dean and it splattered across his chest. 

\---

Once they were covered in pastel blues, greens, pinks, and purples, Cas giggled, “I think we’re ready!” 

Dean looked Cas over, “I can’t get over the fact that you painted my fucking cock blue. Is that supposed to be some kind of joke?” 

“Yeah, don’t expect me to be putting my mouth on that, honey. Not today. Now just shut up and kiss me.” Cas pulled Dean close and kissed him deeply. The paint around their lips rubbed together to create a small pastel blob of color. 

Dean whimpered softly at Cas’ comment, “But your lips always feel so nice.”

Cas smirked, “I know you love it, but the real idea here is to paint this canvas with our bodies and maybe we can hang it up on the wall. Can you imagine people admiring it and not knowing that the white streaks are probably come and that it smells a lot like sex…” Cas growled into Dean’s ear. 

That sent shivers up Dean’s spine, he picked Cas up and threw him on the bed. With a bounce, Cas landed, laughing. Dean looked down at him, eyes filled with lust and hunger. “I’m going to make a work of art out of you, Cas, my dear.” 

Cas bit down on his lip as Dean crawled on top of him. He reached up to kiss Dean who bent down so he could push his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth. Cas ran his fingers up Dean’s neck and tugged on his hair, eliciting a moan from the man on top of him. Cas opened up his eyes and smirked against Dean’s lips. Dean took his free hand and moved it slowly down Cas’ body. His lips quickly followed, trailing kisses down his paint covered chest. Cas’ back arched when Dean’s mouth took a hold of his nipple, licking and sucking 

“D-Dean, c-come on…” Cas moaned. Dean complied and grabbed ahold of his cock, pumping it slowly. Cas’ breathing got heavier and he arched his back again, “O-Oh my god!”

“You can just call me Dean.” he growled and kissed Cas again, deeply. One hand was kept steady on the bed while the other pumped Cas. 

“F-Fuck me already, D-Dean. Ah!” he begged as Dean pushed his knees apart for better access. 

“Your pretty pink-painted hole is going to become purple once I’m through with you.” he grinned. Cas’ eyes rolled back as he closed them. He couldn’t bring himself to speak, but he could make noises. So he did, he moaned his approval. Dean took that as his go-ahead. He ran his fingers along Cas’ hole. He grabbed the bottle of lube from the bedside table and squirted some on his fingers before pressing one inside of Cas. He bucked his hips, “Ah! Fuck, Dean. AH!” he moaned loudly as Dean pressed another finger inside of him. 

“You make such beautiful fucking noises when I prepare you for my cock, don’t you?” 

Cas mewled and bucked his hips, he nodded his head quickly as Dean began to pump his fingers in and out. Dean lined himself up, and pushed in slowly. 

“O-Oh. U-Uh, ah…” Cas cried as Dean was pushing in excruciatingly slowly, “F-Faster, Dean. P-Please.” 

Dean moved Cas’ legs around his torso and began to thrust into him, faster. Cries and moans were spilling out of Cas’ mouth. As his back rocked against the canvas, purples and blues were rubbing together. There was a splatter of pink from where Cas had thrown his head back against the mattress. 

“Ah, baby, yeah, harder harder.” Cas whined, “I-I’m close, f-fuck.” 

Dean gripped Cas’ leaking cock and pumped in time with his thrusting. Cas arched his back, giving Dean space to hit his prostate over and over.

“OH FUCK!” Cas yelled as his come spurt all over his stomach as Dean plowed into him, “Oh fuck, ohhh fuck.” Cas whined as he rode out his orgasm. Dean came shortly after him with a loud gasp and a moan. He pulled out of Cas and breathlessly bent down to kiss him. 

“I think we did a good job, Dean.” Cas sat up, peeling himself off of the canvas. Dean smirked and laid down next to him. 

“Don’t get too comfortable, baby. I like how it looks now! Let’s go shower. I’ll move it to the living room so it can dry.” 

“Good, because that was a really good fuck and I need to just cuddle up with you now.” 

Cas grinned and stood up, offering his hand out for Dean. Dean took it and they walked, carefully, as not to get paint on anything, to the bathroom together. 

\--- 

Hair sopping wet, Cas jumped out of shower and grabbed a towel. Dean followed shortly after him and wrapped a towel around his waist. He snaked his arms around Cas’ waist and began to kiss his neck. Cas was standing in front of the mirror, running a comb through his hair. He dropped the phone and began laughing, “Dean, that tickles!” 

Dean pulled him closer to his chest and whispered in his ear, “I want to see what we did on that canvas.” 

Cas nodded his head quickly, “Y-Yeah, let’s go look. You’re driving me crazy, whispering and licking where you shouldn’t be!” 

Dean chucked and let go of his boyfriend, he grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bedroom. Cas pulled the canvas off the bed and laid it out flat on the floor. He covered his mouth and began to laugh, “That mark right there looks just like my ass.” 

“Mhm, and it’s definitely completely smeared because I was pounding you so hard.” 

Cas laughed, “So is this going to be a problem? Are you going to get turned on whenever you see this? Because I have a feeling I’m going to be in trouble if this is the case.” 

“You bet, baby.” 

“So, I’m going to hang this up in the closet then…” Cas smirked. 

“No, I want it right there above our bed so I can remember it every time we’re fucking.” 

Cas blushed deep red and bit his lip, “I can agree with that.” He walked over into Dean’s open arms and kissed him.


	3. Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: hellhoundjuliet  
> Prompt: Cas is a phone sex operator (for extra money) and his favorite caller is this man (dean) who calls regularly. Then when he is out he happens to over here dean and Sam talking and instantly recognizes dean's voice.

“Oh, yeah, you like it when I touch you like that?” Castiel growled into the phone, while flipping through a magazine. He was on the line with another client; some poor, lonely man who just wanted to get off. He heard the man moaning on the other line as Cas skimmed over an article in the magazine. The man started describing what he wanted to do to Cas. He continued flipping and made obscene noises to please the man on the phone. “Mmm, baby, you like fucking my tight little hole, don’t you?” 

Cas just couldn’t get into the calls like he used to. But damn was he good at sounding interested and very sexy.

He needed money, and a lot of it. Luckily, he happened upon a phone sex operator position. He loved it because he could work from home and read or watch tv, on a low volume of course, while he effortlessly made money. All the boys in the phone sex operator business go by nicknames for safety reasons, Cas was James Dean. The men that called his line were typically single and always dominant. They liked being in control which made Cas’ job even easier. He just had to moan occasionally, talk dirty, and sound like he was loving what they were “doing to him.” When he first started, Cas was able to get himself off, ending the calls with both him and the man on the other end breathless and covered in their own come. But that got old, fast. Now, he usually just tunes out, letting the men talk to him about his “tight ass” or “plump lips around their cocks.” 

Except for one client who wanted to remain anonymous but went by the nickname “D.” Cas loved when he called. The man’s voice was so sexy and deep; plus he knew just want to say to really get Cas off. D called four to five times a week, it was usually in the evening hours so Cas assumed he had a day job or a significant other to hide from, possibly the reason he stayed anonymous. Castiel didn’t care. 

“Fuck, oh yeah." Castiel moaned out as he heard his current client, who was very unfortunately not D, on the other end reach orgasm. Castiel ended the call with a “Bye, daddy," because he had to cater to these men’s kinks and this one had daddy issues. “You were so good to me tonight.” he growled into the phone, voice raw and sexy. 

Castiel hung up the phone and rolled off his bed while running his hands through his hair before walking to the kitchen. He hadn’t eaten all day because he hadn't felt hungry but macaroni and cheese sounded extremely good. He poured water into a pan and set it on the stove top, then pulled a box of mac and cheese from the pantry and just as he was about to turn on the stove, his phone started ringing. Castiel was starved and didn’t feel like answering it, but he would get in trouble if he didn’t so he picked up. 

“How’s my favorite boy tonight?” A deep,velvety voice rippled through the line. 

Cas bit down on his lip, it was D, “I’m doing well, just sitting around with my dick out waiting for you to call. How are you?” 

As D began talking, Cas abandoned his meal preparation and headed back toward his bedroom. Who needed food anyway?

Cas had to resist the urge to tell D that he had missed him, after all, the guy was paying for this call, he needed to get down to business. Plus, telling a client you miss them is probably something that would be frowned upon professionally. 

“What do you want to do to me tonight?” Castiel slipped out of his pants and tossed them across the room. He also took off his underwear and jumped on his bed. 

“Are you naked? And your collar, do you have that?” D asked. His favorite client had a kink that Cas found very sexy; he liked the idea of Cas in a collar with a leash. And that turned Cas on even more, he had a thing for men who liked to take control of him. He also made Cas ask for what he wanted D to do to him begging even. 

Castiel put him on speaker phone and slipped out of his shirt, “Yes, sir. And my leash.” 

“Good boy. Can you touch yourself for me? I want to hear those pretty little noises you make.” 

Castiel groaned, D’s voice alone was enough to get him off. He started to stroke himself, sliding his hand up and down eliciting soft whimpers.

D chuckled from the other end, “Do you want my cock?”

Cas responded, almost too quickly, “Yes, sir, please! I want you inside me fucking my brains out. Please. Please, D?” he moaned softly. 

“You really are ready tonight, aren’t you?” 

Castiel could hear the faint sound of a zipper and pants falling to the floor, “Yes, I’m ready, I can't wait to feel you. Please don't make me wait.” 

Now it was D’s turn to moan as he started to pump his cock, “Tell me what you want me to do to you.” 

The young man bit down on his lip, “I want you to push me down onto your bed and get rough with me, sir, please. Tell me to get on my knees with my ass in the air so I can be open for you." 

D moaned. “Your ass looks so perfect. I bet it's warm and tight just for me, huh?” 

“Just spread me open and push your cock into my tight hole. Oh, god, fuck, I really like that.” Cas had a finger to his ass, slowly pushing it in and out, causing himself to let out a string of obscene noises. 

D kept pumping himself, faster now, "Oh James. You are so tight. And so sexy. Are you working your perfect hole for me right now?" 

Cas was mess, he was pumping his cock and fingering himself, stretching and curling his fingers. "Harder! OH! Fuck. Harder, please sir, harder. I want you to split me open with your huge cock." Castiel could barely believe the shit he was saying. 

D ate it up, he loved hearing him beg and it pushed him into his release. He groaned, from deep down in his throat, and came in spurts all over his chest. Cas heard D's release and came himself, all over his bed. 

"Oh my god. Fuck." Cas groaned, slumping down on his bed with his face pressed into the soft blanket. 

D chucked, breathlessly, "You're always so good for me." 

Castiel had to snap back into his raw, deep sex operator voice pretty quick so he had learned a quick recovery time from his orgasms. "Oh yeah? You always work me so well. You're so good to me, sir." 

"Don't touch yourself until I call you again." 

That sent shivers up Cas' spine, "I'll be a good boy, I promise." 

"Naughty boys get punished, baby, so be good." And the line went dead. 

Cas dropped his phone on the floor and let out a huge sigh. Goddamnit. D was really good, amazing even. 

\--- 

Castiel decided to take a night off. The phone sex thing didn't always keep him entertained so he usually went out to the bars. Getting massively drunk and sometimes taking a guy home was his speciality. 

"Anything to get me drunk, fast, Gabe. I've had a long week." The bartender laughed, he had known Cas for awhile. They were friends but Gabriel didn't know much about Cas' personal life. He slid something in the glass to Cas who downed it instantly. 

Cas groaned softly, "This is amazing." 

Gabe smiled, "So how have you been? Work at the office been treating you well?" That's the lie that Cas usually told people, that he worked in an office. And that was sort of true, only his office was his home and his work was having phone sex with strange men. 

"Yes, the office was especially hard on me this week. But I'm doing well." Cas grinned.

Gabe nodded and waved a hand as he went to go take drink orders from a group of girls who just walked in. Cas scanned the bar surveying the crowd for who could he try to pick up and take him. Screwing himself wasn't as fun as someone screwing him. 

Two tall men sat down at the bar stools a few seats away from Cas who noticed them instantly. The taller one had long brown hair and a 5 o'clock shadow which gave him a distinguished look that made Cas' insides flutter, but the shorter, yet still very tall man, held his gaze longer. Gorgeous green eyes, brown hair, and freckles. Man, did that guy have freckles. 

"Uh, two beers please?" The taller one asked Gabe who nodded his head and went to get them. Cas didn't want to be noticed for staring so he quickly pulled out his phone and made himself look busy. 

The two men started talking, something about a case they were working. Oh god, maybe they were FBI or cops. That was so hot. But then Cas heard something, the shorter man, he had a familiar voice. 

"No, Sammy. We're going to have to be careful with this one." Cas' breath stopped short, it was D. It had to be. The voice, the commanding tone, it most definitely was him. The tall one, Sammy, got up a moment later and Cas took that chance to approach his favorite client. 

"Hello, sir." Castiel growled softly. 

The man looked up and his jaw slacked open, he'd heard that voice before. 

Cas knew without a doubt it was D, he wouldn't act that surprised if it wasn't, "I've been waiting for your call... I've been a good boy, haven't touched myself, but now? Now that I have a face to match your sexy voice to? I just might... Will I get punished, sir?" Cas bent down to whisper in the man's ear. 

D sat there, dumbfounded, eyes trailing over Cas' body, "I- Um..." He was at a loss for words. Sam had come back from the bathroom so their conversation was stopped in its tracks, not that it was really going anywhere anyways. D bit his lip as Sammy motioned for him to leave, he got up and followed him leaving Cas dumbfounded as D looked over his shoulder and winked at him right before he disappeared through the door. 

That sent a wave of butterflies through Cas' stomach, he was serious about might having to touch himself. D was extremely hot. Just his type. He had expected a man in his early forties maybe, but there was no way he was that old. He looked like a freaking god. Cas dug in his pocket for some money and his keys. He threw the cash on the bar and waved at Gabe as he walked, quickly, out of the building. He almost ran to his car and jumped in starting the car and just sitting there for a moment. He could feel himself getting hard, but he had to shake the thoughts. He had to be a good boy. But, he couldn't. Damn, D was gorgeous. Cas' mind began to wander, all the things that D would do to him. The commanding voice, making him beg, not to mention the sex. With such an incredible man? The sex would be amazing. Cas leaned his head back and sunk into the seat as he fiddled with his belt. 

\--- 

Cas woke up the next morning, excited for D to call. But he had been a bad boy last night, which D would punish him for. He got up and wandered into his kitchen where he made some eggs and toast for breakfast. He sat on the counter where he ate his meal and no sooner had he cleaned up his mess when he heard his phone ringing. The first caller of the day. 

\--- 

By the time evening came around, Cas could barely contain his excitement. He was sitting on his bed, reading a book, when his phone rang. He grabbed it and answered. Before he could say anything he heard D. 

"Were you a bad boy?" 

Castiel bit his lip, "After I saw- I couldn't resist-" 

"I asked a 'yes' or 'no' question. I didn't ask for a story." 

Cas laid back against his pillow, "Yes, sir." 

"You were a naughty boy. You couldn't wait for my call. And we talked about what happens to naughty boys, James." Cas loved hearing him talk, he reached for his belt buckle when D spoke again, "Don't get naked. You don't get to get off tonight. Instead, you're going to suck me off like a good boy and I'm not going to please you at all." 

Cas' mouth dropped open. How was D supposed to make him not touch himself? But he felt compelled to listen anyways. He knew he would make a mess in his jeans but that's what a washing machine was for. 

"Do you have any toys?" D asked. 

"Yes, sir. Let me get my box." 

"This is not to please you. I want you to put on a cock ring so you can't come. I told you, you were a bad bad boy." 

Cas swallowed, he did have a few of those things. 

"You know what, I want you to get undressed. So you can watch your leaking cock but not be able to touch. Makes the want that much greater." 

He pulled off all of his clothes and sorted through his box. He found a tight ring, one that was designed to hold back come. He put it on and got back up on his bed, "Okay, sir. I put it on." 

"Tell me what you're going to do to me tonight." D commanded as he unbuckled his belt. 

Cas was surprised he hadn't mentioned the bar incident yet. "I know how much you like me on my knees in front of you, sir. I'm going to suck your cock until I gag." 

The man moaned softly from the other end of the phone, "Wrap those pretty lips around my thick length, huh?" 

Cas closed his eyes tight and made a moaning sound. He wanted so desperately to touch himself, but he couldn't. "I'm going to lick you up and down, and take all of you into my mouth." 

He heard the man moaning more on the other end as he gripped the sheets as tight as he could. He watched a small bead of precome leak from his cock. He whimpered and fought back the urge, trying to keep his thoughts on pleasing D. Maybe he could turn it off like he did with other clients, try to be less interested. That might help. 

It didn't. "I'm going to come all over your pretty little face." Cas' toes curled as the guy spoke to him. 

"Ah, fuck, sir. I want your come all over me, marking me as yours." Cas gripped the sheets harder, muttering curse words under his breath and screaming them in his mind. 

D groaned loudly as he came. Cas heard his noises of release and stuffed his face into a pillow to avoid stroking himself. 

"You've been such a good boy, now I'm not going to leave you a bothered mess like this. When I hang up, take the ring off and touch yourself thinking of my face. Just like you said you would at the bar." And he hung up. 

Castiel threw his phone and slipped the ring off quickly with a great deal of urgency. Then he did just as D told him to.

\--- 

The day following that phone call, D called again. 

"Hey baby, how's my good boy?" 

"I want to have sex with you. I want your thick cock in my ass, for real. I want your hot come to fill me up or spurt on my face. Fuck, I just want you, sir." Cas growled, he couldn't handle it. He had to feel what it was like with this incredible man. 

"You're being quite forward tonight, aren't you? You really want me to fuck you for real, no phones involved?" 

"Yes, please, sir. Fuck, yes!" Cas moaned, thinking about it.

"Okay fine. Let's meet at the bar Saturday night." 

He agreed! Oh my god. Cas couldn't believe he agreed. His fantasy was coming true. He would get to finally have sex with the handsome, green eyed client. And learn his real name so he could scream it out. "Yes, sir. I'll bring my stuff."

"I'd like that, but you must not touch yourself until then. Otherwise, I'll really have to punish you. Maybe spank your cute little ass, or tease you until you're about there then leave you hanging, or another ring." 

Cas bit his lip and moaned, "Oh fuck yeah." 

"You have quite the mouth on you tonight, so much cursing. What are we going to do about that?"

Cas bit his lip and continued to tell D what he wanted him to do when they got together. 

\--- 

The rest of Cas' week moved so slow. Saturday was 3 fucking days away. He couldn't contain himself. He had to do things for a distraction. He finally finished that book he had been reading for awhile. Then he rented a few movies. But there was a little voice in the back of his mind telling him he wanted to disobey. He wanted to get punished. So before he knew what he was doing, he was slipping his favorite all male porn into the DVD player. 

A few minutes later, Cas was pumping himself. His breathing was hard and little moans were slipping from his lips. This particular porn was his favorite because the sub male kind of looked like him. Dark hair, blue eyes. Cas would watch the dom man and pretend it was himself under that guy, getting his ass torn apart. When he did this by himself, he used his toys. He never used them on the phone with clients, except that one time... He pushed himself backwards, in and out, over and over on a thick vibrator as he watched the tv. Moans and profanities slipping from his lips. Cas arched his back and choked out a scream as he came all over his hands and bed. 

\---

Finally, it was Saturday. Cas woke up in the morning, following his usual morning routine of a shower and breakfast. He spent a little extra time in the shower this morning. Cleaning all of his body. And washing his hair three times. He was a little nervous about tonight and when he got nervous about dates he tended to do things a few times. Like brushing his teeth, or in this case washing his hair. It was just a way to calm his nerves. He wanted to be perfect for D tonight. He picked out his clothes. A form-fitting burgundy v-neck, with light wash jeans and brown shoes. He set the ensemble on his bed and slipped into some sweatpants so he didn’t mess up his nice clothes. 

Cas did some work around his house, he cleaned and did laundry, all the things that he had been putting off. He wasn’t receiving any calls which he was happy about. He was too excited to get into the mood. 

By the time eight o'clock came around, it was time for him to start getting ready to go to the bar. Cas was so excited he could barely concentrate. He ran into his room to get dressed. He stuffed a few of his special toys into a backpack, just in case, and headed out the door to his car. He threw his backpack into the passenger seat. 

The drive to the bar seemed longer than usual. He was having a hard time concentrating on the road but he made it in one piece. He decided he would leave his bag in the car, he could always come get it if he needed it. 

Once he was inside, he sat down at the bar and ordered a few shots from the bartender. As he downed the first one, he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. Castiel almost dropped the shot glass. 

"What the fuck?" He growled and looked around then his eyes met the piercing green ones staring back at him. He swallowed and began to apologize, "I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-" 

"Hey sexy." D smirked at him. He sat down next to him and motioned to the bartender for a drink, "So obviously James isn't your real name, so what is it?" 

"It's Castiel." He muttered softly then smiled up at the man in front of him, "What about you?" 

"Dean. Dean Winchester." He clasped a hand down on Cas' shoulder and winked at him. Cas almost choked on his drink. 

"Well Dean. What next?" Cas bit down hard on his lip. 

"Did you listen to me? About not touching yourself?" 

Cas turned bright red and looked around. He turned back to Dean and bit his lip. He whispered "no" and ran a hand through his hair. 

"What did you do?" Dean raised an eyebrow. 

"N-Nothing. Can we not talk about this right now? Maybe go somewhere more private?" 

"No, tell me what you did. Then I'm gonna take you home, lay you down, and punish you, Castiel." 

Cas' eye's widened, "O-Okay. Well, Saturday was a really l-long time away and I couldn't wait. I watched a movie..." 

Dean smirked, "Yeah? What kind of movie?" 

"A dirty one... My favorite one..." 

Dean laughed, "You're a naughty boy, eh? And you know what naughty boys get?" Dean gripped Cas' arm and pulled him up, "They get punished."

Cas followed quickly after Dean. Lost in the moment, Cas completely forgot about his bag as he scrambled into Dean's car. 

Dean started the car and pulled out of the bar parking lot. 

"Sir..." Castiel slipped into his submissive mode. 

Dean didn't say anything. 

"Sir," Cas placed a hand on Dean's lap, "I want to make up for being bad. Can I keep your cock warm for you, sir, please?" 

Dean smirked and nodded softly, "Yes baby. No sucking, just keep me warm." 

Cas unbuckled his seatbelt and got on his knees. He began to unzip Dean's jeans and slid his hand into his briefs. He pulled Dean's dick out and bent down. He took it into his mouth, doing as he was told, no sucking just keeping it warm. He had thought about this day dozens of times. And Dean tasted wonderful, just like he thought he would. 

The drive back to Dean's was rather short but Cas had begun getting stiff muscles due to his odd position. "Alright, Castiel." He took Dean's cue and released his dick with a wet sounding pop and sat up. "You may get out of the car and follow me inside. This is my house which I typically share with my brother, the longer-haired man from the other night. Thankfully, Sammy is gonna be out for the evening though because I want to make you scream."

Dean's words sent shivers down Cas' spine. He reached for the door handle of the gorgeous sixty seven Chevy Impala and opened, jaw open wide in awe of the Winchester home. Dean noticed Cas' face, so he grabbed the smaller man's hand and tugged, causing Cas to follow him to the house.

Once inside, Dean led them straight to his room. Once the men approached the darkened room, Dean instructed Cas to remove his clothing and get on Dean's bed on his hands and knees with his ass in the air.

"Yes, sir." 

While Cas was doing as he was asked, Dean began gathering the items he needed for the task at hand. He grabbed two neckties from his closet, a small tube of lube, and a cock ring as he noticed Castiel had not brought his own bag like he said he would.

"Where's your collar?" Dean asked.

The smaller man audibly gasped. "It's in my car back at the bar, sir." 

Dean tsked. "Naughty, naughty boy. Whatever will I do?" He walked slowly toward the bed, taking his time to admire the body on display for him. "Castiel, you're beautiful like this. Open and on display just for me. May I touch?"

Cas groaned his agreement.

Dean began running his hands all along Cas' back, down his legs, his arms, and even his hair. "I'm going to tie your wrists, is that okay?"

"Yes, sir."

Dean proceed to do so, tugging lightly on the binds to ensure their durability. "I want you to stay just like this for me, okay? If you can make it to the edge a few times, maybe I'll let you come." Dean made his presence known as he brought his open hand down onto Cas' ass with decent force, enough to leave a red mark and for Cas to cry out.

"What's your safe word, Castiel?"

"Blueberry."

"Okay, good. Let's get this show on the road."

\---

Cas is as a writhing, sweaty mess. Dean had just stopped him from orgasming for the fourth time and he was shaking with need by the time the sensation had passed. He couldn't see his own cock as he was still tied at the wrists, but he knew that it would be an angry deep red from neglect.

"You okay, baby?" Dean asked, running a hand down Cas' smooth back.

"Hmmf. Yes, s-sir. H-ha-ave I been good for you?"

"Mmm, yes baby, you've been fantastic. I knew you would be."

Dean had been opening Cas with his tongue and his fingers throughout the evening, so he would be ready if Dean wanted to fuck him.

The larger man pushed three fingers into Castiel's lubed-up hole and pumped. "You ready for me? You want me to fuck you now? Tell me what you want."

"Oh, fuck, yes! Sir, I am so ready. Please, I want you to bury yourself in my ass. I want you fucking me so hard I won't be able to walk right for days. I want you to ruin me, please!"

Dean groaned. He grabbed a condom from his bedside table and rolled it on with one hand as his other hand was occupied, still pumping in and out of Cas' ass. Once the condom was secure, Dean removed his fingers and pushed himself inside, eliciting filthy moans from both men.

"Jesus fuck, Dean! You're so fucking huge." 

"Baby, you better stick to calling me sir while I'm fucking you."

"Sorry s-sir."

Dean set a ruthless rhythm as he pumped his gorgeous hips. He leaned forward and grabbed a fistful of Cas' hair and tugged back, lifting his head off the mattress. "You're mine, Castiel. Tell me."

"I'm yours, sir. Only yours. Please, show me how I belong to you."

Dean growled. "Fuck, your mouth is filthy, Castiel. So filthy and so perfect for me."

The larger man reached down and removed the ring which was preventing his partner from coming. "You still have to hold off, wait until I tell you it's okay." Cas was just happy to be rid of the punishing ring, so he eagerly agreed.

After the ring was discarded, Dean leaned far enough forward so that he could untie each of Cas' wrists. Once the smaller man was free of his restraints, Dean flipped him so that Cas was lying on his back. Dean was buried to the hilt before Cas could even bat an eye.

"I want to see your face as I let you come, Castiel." Dean said, answering the other man's unasked question.

Dean continued thrusting hard and fast until he felt the tingle at the base of his spine. "Baby, I'm close... So so close."

"Oh, fuck, please sir... Just... Fucking..." Cas started bucking his hips. The new position was doing wonders for him as Dean kept thrusting against his prostate with every brutal thrust.

Dean wrapped a hand around Cas' generous length and tugged once, twice, three times before his thrusts slowed and Cas could feel Dean pulsing with his release as he yelled, "Come, Castiel! Come for me baby!"

Cas did exactly that, vision whiting out with the power of it. His back arched off the bed and a scream erupted from his mouth. Hot come spurted all over his chest, some hitting his chin. 

Cas settled back into the bed, his back was stiff and in pain. It was the good kind of pain. Dean had definitely showed Cas who he belonged to. Cas huffed out a loud breath and a little moan. Dean looked down at him, self satisfaction clearly printed all over his face. He pulled out of Cas slowly, causing the smaller man to moan again. 

"And you can call me Cas, by the way, sir." He grinned.


End file.
